warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ragnorak Ghost/Mender VS Weyland: Which should you get?
Ladies and Robots, we have a problem in this game: the Medic squad. Here we have two robots that many people argued over for firepower, ability, and speed(or durability, who cares?). Mender and Weyland, we have the mega battle here! Which should you get? Why or why not? We will discuss them in this blog Mender VS Weyland informative blog. Introduction Mender is a medium robot that has the ability Support that allows the bot to speed up for awhile and boost health repair on allies, equipped with 2 light weapons and a medium weapon. At level 1, Mender's health extended to 79K and the speed 43km/h, making the medic one of the fastest robot in the game with ability, and it possesses moderate firepower. Weyland is another medic that is interesting to use, with its ability that slowly heal allies but can output devastating damage if anyone dares to, making lvl 1 a top-timer for a 119K with 40km/h robot that is actually heavy. 2 heavy weapons are Weyland's secret surprise, since it can cripple any light robots. Now, let's go to Mender and see how it is done! Mender 79K health and 43km/h....not bad for a healer robot! 2 light hardpoints and only 1 medium is a loud noise for a firm fighter, and a healer ironically, but Mender is not to be reckoned weakly. It's ability makes Mender the 3rd/4th fastest robot in the game with speed boost AND augmented repair hit, since every green blast it gives, allies would be healed in no time. Different playstyles still make one thing: brawling time. If equipped with Shotgun setup, you would cry when Men destroys every robot in open space, and its ability will get it nearer to you. Weyland, shall we begin? Weyland 119K and 40km/h....now that's a serious threat. Weyland is a four-legged robot that has 2 heavy hardpoints, with it's ability that ables Wey and the allies to steadily be healed, but there are some weaknesses. Weyland is suppossed to be a heavy robot, by size which obviously looks heavy, and this robot magically crawls faster than Raijin AND Fujin. Its ability Repair Mode makes Wey stationary and has this green globe that "heals" allies, not enemies! However, Weyland is more a support role than a brawler warrior, and Chimeras/ Avengers are exactly the best ones for Wey. Let's go to what to choose, may I? Weylandy and Mendy You want one of them? It will be tough, since each other are extremely effective at different situations, but here are the list for what you want: 1. Brawler? Mender. 2 lighty and a mediumy is a good shot for shotgun weapons. 2. Supporter? Mender AND Weyland. Their hardpoints are good but their metal faces can't hold much damage. 3. Attack and Retreat? Mender indeed. Wey is slower than Men and besides, Mender got its ability that makes it fast. 4. Sniper? Weyland. Snip Men is embarrasing, but Trebutchet Wey? Let's rock and glow. 5. Tankie? None. I mean, these two are NOT tanky types, despite their weaponary, and they are DELICATE. 6. Less cost? Mehhhhh, both cost the same. But it is easier to get Mender in Workshop because....you know what I am talking about. Category:Blog posts